


In sickness and in health

by madmartigan_77



Series: Bodyguard Jean-Jacques Leroy [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, nurse Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmartigan_77/pseuds/madmartigan_77
Summary: Otabek's injured from his latest escapade, nurse Yuri tries to help him as much as he can





	In sickness and in health

Yuri was being the cutest little nurse, the way he looked after Otabek so fondly, cut up his food for him, helped him get dressed, and right now, how he’d laid him down on the bed, undoing his jeans and was blowing him so sweetly 

Yuri was always the hottest little thing, there was no denying it, but playing nurse, he couldn’t help but seem sweet. His bright green eyes flashed up to Otabek as he teased and licked up his cock, but it was how gentle he was being

That pretty pink tongue working it’s way up and down, until he took him into his mouth, Otabek groaning contently, JJ couldn’t even imagine the heaven that Otabek was in

Yuri had pampered Otabek endlessly since he’d came back hurt, sex was off the cards which Yuri had pouted at to no end, after the first night of trying it, Yuri looked so fucking beautiful on top of Otabek, the sweet loud moans filled the room, the way he rolled his hips on top of him

Otabek’s face looked so torn, “I’m sorry baby” he’d groaned out, as he stilled Yuri’s hips, Yuri instantly lifting off him as he stroked down Otabek’s chest, “What’s wrong Beka?” he asked cautiously, “I’m just a little banged up tiger” 

A little was a big understatement but Otabek was yet to let know the extent of how badly he was hurt, still trying to play it cool around his little kitten, he never let the doctor assess him in front of Yuri, always making JJ distract him or even take him out for the day, which Yuri fucking loved anyways

JJ would never tire of seeing him try on endless clothes, countless tight fitting outfits, all revealing torn up barely there tshirts or vests, those leather fucking pants, when they went shopping Yuri would always take JJ’s arm as he walked around the city

Still a bit unsure of being out in the open, as if JJ would ever let anything fucking happen to him, then Yuri would come home and parade around in his new clothes to show Otabek, just yesterday when Yuri had came in, showing him his new outfits then stripping off all his clothes and straddling his lap

Extra careful not to put any weight on him though, Yuri jerked himself off all over Otabek’s chest, Otabek didn’t care about the mess on his shirt, and JJ wouldn’t either, not with Yuri looking as wild and hot as he did 

He knew Otabek appreciated it, appreciated Yuri, but it still didn’t help how much JJ wished that was him instead. How Otabek had this so often, and JJ would never get it, he could only watch, like he was still doing now, Yuri was still swallowing around his cock, only ever taking a few inches though

When Otabek came, Yuri slinked up to lay beside him, unzipping his own jeans pulling them off as fast as he could, he went to reach his own hand down to touch himself but Otabek held it back

“I’ll blow you baby, but you need to be standing up” Otabek hummed, Yuri huffed as he weakly tried to move his hand again, “Your too hurt Beka” he pouted, Otabek shook his head with a handsome smile

“Not for you baby, cmon stand up” Yuri sighed as if it was the hardest thing, his pretty pink cock out and his tshirt pulled up revealing his creamy skin, his far too bony body

Otabek moved forward instantly taking him in one, Yuri liked to control things when he was getting head, he wouldn’t just lay there like Otabek did, Yuri liked to grab Otabek’s hair and fuck into his face

Otabek never seemed to mind, but Yuri seemed tentative today, worried if he was going to hurt him, until Otabek’s hand grabbed at Yuri’s moving it to his hair and flashing his eyes up to him

“Push me away if it hurts you Beka” Yuri spoke softly, worry still thick in his face, Otabek pulled away, planting kisses across Yuri’s hand, “I will baby I promise” Yuri nodded but he still looked worried

Otabek moved back to what he was doing, Yuri threading his hair through his fingers with one hand, and holding his tshirt up with the other, he started slowly moving his hips, his moans getting louder and louder the more he did it

Then he started moving Otabek’s head, it was always a sight to see, Otabek could suck his cock like it was nothing, he seemed to have no gag reflex, he hollowed out his cheeks, he didn’t give head like Yuri gave head

Yuri seemed gentler, always tentative kitten licks, teasing flicks of his tongue, he didn’t like to deep throat, Otabek didn’t have a single complaint though, JJ wouldn’t complain either, what Yuri had to give he would accept

Yuri always babbled when he was turned on, he was loud in every aspect of the word, he moaned like a pornstar, he screamed, he dirty talked, he cursed religiously, and he said Otabek’s name on repeat as he panted

As he kept roughly fucking Otabek’s face, when he finally screamed he was going to cum he held Otabek’s head firmly in place taking in all of his dick as Yuri moaned and thrust his little hips as if he could go any deeper into Otabek’s mouth

Yuri panted down from his high, letting go of Otabek as he slowly pulled off, stroking at his own jaw with a smile, “I fucking missed doing that so much” 

Yuri giggled shyly, as if he hadn’t just fucked his boyfriends face, sitting down beside him, that was another thing since Otabek was hurt, he couldn’t drape himself over him like he liked to do, so he opted to sit as close as he could instead

Yuri planted soft kisses up his jaw asking if he was okay, “Of course I am baby” Otabek kissed his nose cutely, “I’ve got my little nurse looking after me” Yuri blushed, he couldn’t seem to resist hanging his legs over Otabek’s now, Otabek stroking up his bare legs contently 

Otabek always seemed to be so good at hiding how hurt he was, JJ had seen the medical reports, he knew how much pain he must be in, but here he was fussing over Yuri fondly as Yuri slipped closer and closer onto his knee

 

 

When the actual doctor came in, Otabek didn’t like Yuri in with him, he didn’t like Yuri to hear the extent of how badly Otabek was actually hurt

But Yuri had huffed, screamed, pouted and cried, JJ tried to talk him around when Otabek was firmly still telling him no, Yuri wasn’t use to Otabek telling him no

“Yuri cmon, give him some space, he just doesn’t want you to see him like that” JJ tried to gently tug his arm, Yuri snatching it back, flashing those dangerous green eyes up at him instead

“He’s just being an asshole!” Yuri snapped, turning back to glare at Otabek who was unphased, “Yura, it’s not happening, I’m sorry”

Yuri groaned out in annoyance, “When you first fucking met me, how much of a state was in asshole, but you wouldn’t leave me the fuck alone. Do you think I’m going to bail just because I hear how banged up you are?”

“I’m suppose to be able to protect you” Yuri frowned sadly, walking over and wrapping his arms around Otabek’s neck, JJ got what Otabek meant, Otabek from the day he’d met Yuri, he’d wanted nothing more than to keep him safe, keep him happy, give him anything he ever wanted

“You do protect me, I want to help you, like you helped me. I was such a fucking mess, but you didn’t say I was dirty, you didn’t say I was used and you didn’t leave no matter how much I screamed and shouted, remember that Beka?” his little bright green eyes were flashing up to Otabek sadly, pouring his heart out

Otabek cupped Yuri’s face sighing, “Because you weren’t dirty or used baby, you were perfect, your always perfect. And I wasn’t going anywhere without you” 

“Even back then when all I looked like was a ratty little twink, you still wanted me” Yuri spoke teasingly, Yuri would never look like that, JJ had seen him when Otabek first brought him home, Otabek and JJ weren’t even hot shit then

They were in a crummy apartment together, trying to get on the up and up, Yuri seemed to fit into their world perfectly. He was a state, his pretty little face all banged up, he was even more impossibly skinny than he was now, and christ his fits of rage and states of manic depressiveness

They never knew if they were coming or going with him, but for every fight, they made up 100 times, for every week or two of non stop tears and sadness, hearing him laugh that perfect fucking laugh, it always made everything worthwhile

JJ could still remember the first time Yuri had snuggled into his side on the sofa, Otabek was making dinner, Yuri pouting that he wanted some affection, “JJ’s there, he’ll keep you company till I’m done Yura” 

Yuri had eyed JJ up curiously, JJ shrugged and smiled trying to act cool, “I’m right here baby” Yuri had a shy smile as he made his way over, getting onto his lap and snuggling his face into his chest, JJ wrapped his arms around him as Yuri sighed

JJ thought his fucking heart was going to stop, breathing in Yuri, holding him like that, it was all he ever wanted, he wanted to keep him safe, he never wanted him to fucking cry ever again, he didn’t want him to ever worry that he wasn’t loved

He was so fucking loved, Otabek filled JJ on what Yuri had been through, JJ couldn’t blame him for being a bit emotionally unstable, for needing constant reassurance and wanting to be touched, JJ would always be there for him, whenever Otabek couldn’t be 

Sharing that shitty apartment, it was always a happy fucking memory. It seemed like a lifetime ago, now, now it was hard to imagine anything apart from this lavish lifestyle they lived, they practically threw money away because they had so much

Yuri could get all the things he’d ever want or need, and all he still ever was just for Otabek to be home and spending some time with him. Yeah he loved spending money like there was no tomorrow, but JJ knew him, he knew he’d be just as happy in that shitty apartment

So would JJ if he was being honest, but Otabek was so driven, he wanted the best of the best for himself and Yuri, always having his goal in mind, pushing him through each and every day

Hearing a hard smack JJ was pulled out of his head, Yuri had just slapped Otabek right across his face while they were arguing, “You’re shutting me out Otabek!” Yuri screamed, Otabek would never raise his hands to Yuri, Yuri shouldn’t ever raise his hands to anyone either, but his temper always got the better of him, JJ was on the receiving more often than not

Otabek kept his firm face, shaking his head, “Yuri, I’m not moving on this..” Yuri went to push him, JJ quickly yelled over, “Don’t Yuri, just don’t, cmere calm down. We’ll do whatever you wanna do” 

Otabek had broken ribs, he didn’t need to be pushed or shoved, he knew Otabek would have let him. Yuri glared his eyes over to JJ, “I’m staying, I’m seeing his doctor..” 

“You’re not, you’re not getting your own way today baby. No matter how much you cry, beg or lash out” Yuri didn’t like hearing that glaring back over to Otabek, his little eyes starting welling up, fuck he was cutest little thing

“I’m sorry I slapped you” he started to hiccup out, “Beka, please, I wanna be at your side” Otabek frowned as he looked to JJ, JJ nodded, Yuri wouldn’t like this at fucking all

“Cmere baby” JJ went to wrap an arm around him, but Yuri yanked himself away, “You’re all a fucking joke! I hate you both!” Yuri yelled as tears streamed down his face, he wrapped his skinny arms around himself as he stormed out the room

Otabek groaned, “I’ll only be an hour, chase after him” JJ frowned, “I think he’d appreciate sitting with the doctor Otabek, he’s a big boy, he can take it. You know he’s loved playing nurse”

Otabek looked like he was mulling it over, before he shook his head firmly, “Just go fucking chase after him, do your fucking job” JJ nodded as he left to find Yuri, he understood why Otabek didn’t want Yuri to hear, talking about cracked ribs and internal bleeding and god knows what else

He didn’t want Yuri to think about him like that, he didn’t want Yuri to hear the serious side of this life. Yuri did have a point though, Otabek had seen him in a way that Yuri loathed but Otabek didn’t care

JJ didn’t think for one second that Yuri would want to bail, he’d just dote on him even more if that was even possible

It didn’t take long to find the little kitten, he didn’t even lock the door, he probably wanted to be found, Yuri didn’t like being alone, it always just made him worse

He was sitting shivering on the cold bathroom floor tears still falling down his face sadly as he hugged into his knees, “Oh baby” JJ sighed, sitting down on the floor and pulling Yuri onto his knee

Yuri didn’t even try to fight it, “I hate you” he sniffled as he nuzzled his face into JJ’s neck, “I hate him too” JJ leaned down to kiss his forehead, wrapping him up tighter

“You don’t mean that Yuri” JJ hummed, Yuri sniffled as he nodded against JJ’s neck, “I’d fucking look after you both, you know I would” his voice broke as he spoke, he sounded so fucking sad

JJ hated it when Yuri was sad, “I know you would baby, but you know what Otabek’s like. He likes to look after you, yknow he loves that you’ve been his nurse though right?” 

“I hate him” Yuri sobbed out again, silly kitten talk. The bathroom peaked open, Otabek frowned inside, “You hate me tiger?” 

Yuri lifted his sad little face, trying to wipe at his tears, “You’re an asshole” he tried to sound mad but his voice was still all sniffly and sad, Otabek shook his head with a smile

“You gunna come hold my hand while we listen to the doctor then?” Otabek said it so casual, all the while smiling at Yuri, “Seriously?” his little body perked up instantly, still sitting on JJ’s lap, Otabek shrugged reaching out his hand, “Cmere baby” 

Yuri quickly scampered off JJ’s knee, grabbing Otabek’s hand and leaning up to kiss his cheek, “I’m sorry I slapped you” Otabek’s smile didn’t falter, “I’m sorry I blocked you out” 

JJ got up off the floor himself, following after them both. Yuri bless his heart, held Otabek’s hand the entire time, sitting silently and listening intently 

Otabek would heal up fine, he just had to take it easy, JJ didn’t doubt that after hearing that Yuri wouldn’t let him do a damn thing. For all Yuri liked to be taken care of, he had a big heart, he’d enjoyed looking after Otabek, making him feel taken care of for once

Not that Otabek particularly wanted that, he wanted a pampered little kitten who would never have to worry, but Yuri, his head was always worried, always troubled with someone or another 

JJ wished he could take it all away from him, he watched him fondly fawning over Otabek, stroking a delicate hand up his chest, sharing sweet words telling him how he’d take care of him, always the sweetest little kitten for Otabek

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone likes it!
> 
> Comments and feedback appreciated <3


End file.
